


I’m a Liner Away From Getting You Into the Mood

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Series: Wildest Dreams: The Templar and The Lady [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Sex, Commander mode!Cullen, Cullenlingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy banter, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex, This is straight up sex sex and more sex, War table, fantasies, with very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has a mission for Cullen on his birthday. Follow the clues, get the prize. Cullen greatly approves.</p><p>Takes place following Corypheus' defeat, but prior to Trespasser. </p><p>Also, rhyming is hard and there was a 2k word limit so I got lazy with the clues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m a Liner Away From Getting You Into the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for greyallison's contest on Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Celebration - Could be after winning an important battle, someone’s birthday, someone’s coronation… any setting goes so long as it’s celebratory!
> 
> Must focus on an erotic encounter, though feel free to keep it to your comfort level on graphic detail. Romantic fluff and hardcore kink = equally acceptable!  
> Up to 2000 words  
> Up to 2 entries per person  
> Can focus on solo play, a pairing, or multiple partners  
> All characters must be part of the Dragon Age canon (OCs okay if they are your Warden, Hawke, or Inquisitor)  
> LGBT+ friendly; all consensual pairings are fair game  
> Content restrictions for my 18+ art applies  
> Must be new written material  
> AUs or noncanonical situations are okay as long as they stay in the Dragon Age universe (i.e. Cullen x Adaar = okay, modern Cullen = not okay)

He woke up late that morning. She hadn't been there when he got up and she hadn't come back to their quarters at all. He was starting to get worried. The sun is beginning to dip low in the sky, casting the keep in shades of brilliant red and orange. He sets down the reports the scout had delivered to him a few minutes ago. A square of folded parchment slips out from between two of the reports. His name is written on the front in her handwriting. He unfolds it, not quite sure what to expect. 

_Commander,_

_A little bird told me that it's your birthday today. I hope you didn't think that I forgot. I worked very hard to put together the perfect gift for you. Now it's your turn. You won't need your armor for this mission. Go to the spot where this all began. As I recall, it truly was a nice day...but that wasn't quite what I had wanted to say._

_Cat_

He shakes his head, a small smile on his face as he thinks about that first kiss. Cullen searches for his cloak, frowning when he can't find it. _I'll survive..._ he thinks to himself, his curiosity over her plan winning out. He's eager to see how this will play out.

When he gets to the battlements he finds her scarf. Tucked inside is another note, written in her familiar curving script.

_Well done, Commander. However this game is far from over. Practice makes perfect so practice you did. Over and over until you could win. There's a spot off the garden where you sit and play. This hint is easy, there's not much to say._

_Cat_

The note is resting on the board, under a toppled king. _"Check and mate..."_ the letter begins. He quickly finishes reading it and puzzles out the location of the next hint. He works through three more of her riddles before he is pointed towards his office.

Her final clue is resting on the desk, held down by the coin he gave her in Crestwood. He nearly chokes as he reads her note.

_Your presence is required for an important meeting. This desk may be sturdy but this is much stronger. This is where we planned, for two long years. We took a stand. This coin was for luck. Bring it to me if you want to fuck._

_Cat_

_Oh sweet Maker._ He sets off for the war room as quickly as he can without drawing the unwanted attention from the two guards stationed in the otherwise empty hall. When he opens the door he has to stifle a groan. She's perched on the edge of the war table, ankles crossed demurely. She's wearing his cloak, a sultry smile and as far as he can tell, nothing else. "Ready to claim your reward, _Commander Cullen?_ " she purrs. "Andraste have mercy Cat." He closes the distance between them in an instant, his lips crashing into hers for a hungry kiss.

"Maker's breath, I can't believe you remembered..." he says in a low voice, pulling her right up to the edge of the table until he can feel every inch of her against him. She gives him a sly smile. "How could I forget? You were _very descriptive_ when you told me about this fantasy of yours..." He captures her lips in another rough kiss, tugging her lower lip between his teeth. She lets out a filthy moan, the sound sending a hot flare of arousal straight to his cock. 

"Inquisitor, do you _want_ someone to walk in and see you like this? I'd suggest being quieter." He shakes his head in feigned disapproval. She gives him a devious grin. "What if I do? Perhaps I want _everyone_ to know exactly who the Herald takes to bed each night. Who I let _fuck_ me until I can't do anything but beg for him to just make me _come_ already." 

Cullen closes his eyes, forcing himself to take a deep breath. _Maker have mercy. She's too good at this._ "Such a clever tongue, Inquisitor. I can think of better uses for it though." She blushes, a pretty pink flush tinging her cheeks. "Commander, do you want me on my knees? What would they say, I wonder. It would cause quite the scandal. The Inquisitor with the leader of her forces, her lips wrapped around his hard, thick-" Cullen silences her with a bruising kiss, one hand wrapped in her hair. He tugs on her hair, angling her head back to expose the column of her neck. Cullen presses his lips to the underside of her chin, drawing a soft sigh from her when he grazes the skin with his teeth. Every pass of his lips down the slope of her neck is followed by a soft bite. He growls in frustration when he can't reach anymore of her skin beneath the fur of his cloak. He impatiently pushes it down to expose her shoulders. Freckled skin and faded scars are revealed to him and he trails teeth and tongue over every one of them. 

She lets out a stuttering breath. "I want to touch you" she whimpers, hands reaching for his trousers. Cullen chuckles, a low rich sound. "So eager, Inquisitor." He pulls off his shirt as she deftly undoes the laces on his breeches. She watches him, eyes locked with his as she slowly pushes them down his legs. She slips wordlessly off the table, kneeling down in front of him on the stone floor. 

He almost stops her, conflicted about letting her do this. She'd admitted when he told her about this fantasy that while she was no virgin she'd never done this to anyone before. It almost feels wrong to him, her going down on him for the first time on a cold stone floor. Any reservations he has leave his mind when she touches him. Cullen lets out a hiss as she palms his length through the fabric of his smalls. "Are you going to put that pretty mouth to work or not, Inquisitor?" 

She gives him that wicked, fearless smile before sliding his smalls down. Her hand is warm and perfect around him as she strokes his length in familiar motions, making him harder than he realized was possible. The first tentative stroke of her tongue on his cock draws a deep and guttural moan from him. She traces the length of him again, more sure this time. He spurs her on with soft whispers of her name and how good this feels. He forces his eyes to stay open, watching her slowly wrap her lips around his cock. "Fuck, Cat-" he pants. The feel of her mouth around him is _warm_ and _wet_ and _perfect_. She slowly takes more of him in between her lips, tormenting him. When she begins to move it's unsure, unpolished and _by the Maker_ it feels right. 

She sucks, drawing a harsh gasp from him. He has to force himself to keep his hips from thrusting, a hand loosely gripping her hair. One hand strokes the bottom half of his shaft as her mouth works the rest of his length. Cullen feels her teeth graze him and has to pull her off him. "Stop." The words come out harsher than he intends, earning a hurt look from her. "Did I do something wrong?" He shakes his head. "Maker, no...you're perfect" he laughs as he steadies his breathing. Cat stands, knees sore from kneeling on the rough stone. 

Cullen regains his control and pulls her to him for a kiss. "You've got a silver tongue, Inquisitor." She gives him a small smile, backing up towards the war table. "Sweet talker. Now Commander, I seem to recall you mentioning something about bending me over this war table..." He smirks, eyes dark with lust. "Patience, Inquisitor...First I want to taste you."

Cullen relishes this, the way she writhes under his tongue. She's sprawled back against the war table, completely bare to him. His cloak lies forgotten on the floor and his head is buried between her thighs. Her hips cant upwards with each pass of his tongue and curl of his fingers. Breathy moans of his name fill the room, all thought of their roles abandoned in this moment. He feels her begin to clench around his fingers and he stops, leaving her on edge. "Cullen!" She whines his name, sitting up to look at him. He just shakes his head at her. "I want to feel you come as I take you, Inquisitor. I want to bend you over this table and fuck you until you scream my name. I want you to remember _this_ every time you come into this room. I want you to look at this table and think of how hard I made you come..." 

She's panting with need when he turns her around, pushing her down to lean over the solid surface. He enters her in a single motion and she whimpers at the sensation. His name falls from her lips in a whispered prayer. 

Cullen grasps her hip hard as he rocks into her. His eyes roam over the skin of her back, watching the play of her muscles as she braces herself against the table. He leans over her, trailing his lips across her neck and shoulder. He bites down on the crook of her neck, drawing a loud keen from her as she arches into him. He pulls her back towards him, his free hand gripping her hair. 

The sound of skin upon skin fills the room, mingling with gasps and moans. It's a sinful symphony, utterly carnal. He can feel his climax approaching, quickly. He slides his hand from her hair to rub the sweet spot between her thighs that will push her to her own. His hard thrusts become less measured. "Inquisitor, I want to you come for me. I want to hear my name as you do" he whispers into her ear, biting the lobe. She grips his arm, nails digging into his skin. 

When she comes she wails his name and it's all he needs to hear. He thrusts into her once, twice and then he's undone. Her walls flutter around him as he spills into her slick heat. "Maker's breath..." he says, groaning against the skin of her shoulder as he comes back from the high of his climax. She laughs, turning towards him once he pulls out of her. She gives him a sweet kiss, fingers playing gently in his hair. "Happy birthday, Cullen." _And it was._


End file.
